


Sehyoon's spoiled boy

by Everest21



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, all you need to know is that, idk if this counts as, or not but whatever, sehyoon can't say no to his baby, that's facts, there isn't too much to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everest21/pseuds/Everest21
Summary: There’s nothing Sehyoon wouldn’t do for the younger, 'cause he knows Byeongkwan would do the same for him, without a single doubt.





	Sehyoon's spoiled boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, me again! This is the "soft" concept I told @ fandomtrash_willow I was planning on writing, well, here it is! As always, I’m not satisfied with this but whatever, I just wanted to post something Wowkwan related. 
> 
> **I didn’t proofread this, so there are grammatical errors and misspellings! as always I remind you that I don’t do English all that well**  
Also, shitty title 'cause I'm horrible at that too.
> 
> Enjoy, I guess!

Being older than most of his members means that he needs to be a good hyung; they often ask him favors or go to him for advice, Sehyoon doesn’t mind, he likes to take care of the members and it feels great when they praise him for being such a good friend. The thing is, that even tho he likes to please his younger bandmates (even Donghun joins them sometimes too), he is able to turn them down whenever he likes, after many years spent around them, he can easily say no to a big-eyed and pleading Chan when he asks him to do something for him. With them, Sehyoon has two options; giving up and be a good older brother, or just turn around and let them figure it out for themselves. But when it comes to one of the youngest members, Sehyoon doesn’t seem to think about anything else than to say yes, yes to everything and anything the boy asks from him. It’s kind of ironic, how the younger boy was a little intimidated by him at the beginning, even before they met and now, he has Sehyoon wrapped around his little finger. There is something about Byeongkwan that he can’t decipher, but it makes him all soft and warm on the inside, just a look at the younger’s face and he’s done.

The others think that it isn’t fair, or at least Chan has voiced out about the issue many times. He argues that Byeongkwan is the only one that can get anything he pleases, they have never heard his bandmate say no to any of Byeongkwan’s requests. Sehyoon thinks that maybe they are sort of right, but he can’t help himself, he had tried to be firm and deny the younger boy from something he had asked, but as soon as he saw the younger’s beautiful and sparkling eyes, not to mention his full bottom lip sticking out in a heavy pout, he was a goner. He knows he will agree to anything Byeongkwan asked, but he’s not dumb, he knows that if there is something he doesn’t want to do, he has a way out, but he trusts the younger so much that he knows he doesn’t want to push him too far. Aside from little favors like doing dinner, or accompany him to the gym, Byeongkwan also asks for other things too, well at least he doesn’t say it out loud, but Sehyoon has been beside him enough time to know how to read him. 

The subtle things he does to please the younger boy are the ones that made him realize that, maybe, he’s head over heels for him. Contrary to popular belief, Sehyoon is a cuddler, and judging by his member’s comments, he’s a very good one. But one day he was very busy trying to finish something on his laptop, a little frustrated ‘cause he had spent many hours behind the screen and nothing seems to fall into place just yet, then, he hears a soft knock on the door and seconds later, Byeongkwan comes in. Sehyoon doesn’t know why he has knocked if the room he was in was the one they shared, but he didn’t comment anything about it at that moment. 

_“Are you still busy, hyung?”_ Sehyoon had scoffed inside his head when he heard the younger call him with honorifics, he knew that the shorter boy liked to call him hyung whenever he wanted something, and it seemed like that wasn’t the exception. Byeongkwan had walked straight to his bed and sat beside him, very close to his right side.

_“Would you come and cuddle with me on the couch?”_ he asked, Sehyoon looked at him and instantly regretted doing so, ‘cause the younger was looking at him with big pleading eyes and his face looked extra soft and his cheeks extra kissable, Sehyoon thought that it was unfair that someone could be this irresistible. It didn’t take much to convince him, and he wasn’t so reluctant either, so in the end, he found himself sitting on the living room’ couch with Byeongkwan all over him. His arms circling the younger boy’s body, Byeongkwan’s head resting comfortably against his chest, and a movie playing before them. Sehyoon felt warm all over, he loved to cuddle with his favorite boy but what he loved even more, was the way Byeongkwan would turn around, face him and thank him for agreeing to his request, he always looks at the older with such adoration and softness that sometimes Sehyoon has to put himself together and try to look cool and casual, even tho inside he’s freaking out. 

_“No problem.”_ he had said and wrapped Byeongkwan even tighter and kissed his head affectionately. And once the movie was over, the younger helped him finish his project, Sehyoon thinks that there isn’t a better boy than _his_ boy.

* * *

When they’re in public, it should be a lot easier to say “no” but surprisingly, that isn’t the case. It happens very often, and he’s pretty sure that fans have noticed by now too, but even tho, he doesn’t care. It happens when they’re at the very front of a crowd of people; fansigns are supposed to be fun and entertaining, and skinship comes with that entertainment. He doesn’t mind skinship all that much, he’s not the one that always initiates it but he doesn’t push his members away when they come to him and try to start it. Byeongkwan surely doesn’t care at all, he does what he wants and feels, he’s a very open person. When the younger sets his eyes on him as his next target, Sehyoon can’t be all too surprised, this time, Byeongkwan is laying on the floor trying (without much effort) to look pretty for the fansites, and all of the sudden he’s extending his arm towards him. Sehyoon understood the silent plea instantly, at this point he doesn’t hesitate, he just goes with the flow and starts walking beside the younger boy. Sehyoon takes his hand and the other pulls the older down with him, once they’re laying on the floor next to each other, both of them pose for the cameras and everything they can hear, are the loud cheers of their fans. 

When they’re done, he helps the younger boy to get on his feet and just looking at his happy and satisfied face, makes Sehyoon want to give him everything he asks for, ‘cause that makes him feel happy too, to see his boy with a smile on his pretty face.

* * *

He tries to refuse to do certain things, not ‘cause he doesn’t like to do them, but ‘cause if the does them he’s a little afraid that everyone would notice how dumbly in love he’s with the younger boy. Like when they were out in front of many of their fans, they were taking photos of each member and of course, Byeongkwan took his hand and pulled until they were in front of everyone. Fans cheered and cooed loudly, and Sehyoon blushed a little, Byeongkwan, however, turned around and faced him, circling his neck with his arms and bringing them a lot closer. Sehyoon tried to breathe evenly and tried to look a lot less affected than what he really was. He didn’t pull away nor walked away from the younger, he went with the flow and posed for the cameras, feeling hundreds and hundreds of butterflies flying around his stomach just by being this close to the younger. 

He was a very weak man when it comes to him.

* * *

Vlives are very fun to do, they get to spend some time with their fans and also, they just relax a little and joke around ‘till it’s over. It isn’t new that Sehyoon and Byeongkwan sit beside each other, and it was even more common that the younger started to invade his personal space. Sometimes he won’t even ask him, he will just take Sehyoon’s hand into one of his and hold it close to his chest, he wasn’t surprised anymore and that only shows how often the younger did it, and it also meant that Byeongkwan knew that the older wouldn’t refuse the contact either. It’s a little risky to indulge in such an intimate activity, but all those thoughts had flown out of the window once the younger had told him to look down at his phone and he saw what he meant. It was their Vlive in real-time ‘cause of their bad internet the transmission was lagging constantly, but he was able to see all of them on screen, especially, was able to see Byeongkwan’s hand holding his own tightly. He then realized what the younger boy wanted him to see, he wanted Sehyoon to look at the screen and see how they looked together, how perfect they were beside each other and how well they interacted with one another. That’s when Sehyoon realized why Byeongkwan was always looking at his phone when they did a Vlive, he wasn’t reading the comments, he was looking at them on his screen. The older looked at the other, smiling lovingly at him, Byeongkwan did the same.

He was so happy that he didn’t turn Byeongkwan down ‘cause he had been able to see with his own eyes how perfect they were together.

* * *

The hardest thing he has tried to deny Byeongkwan of are kisses, mainly ‘cause he LOVES to kiss the younger boy’s lips. Sehyoon loves how they feel against his own, how soft and irresistible they look, and how pretty they are. He likes how passionate and eager the younger is, how he will try to kiss him whenever they were close. He liked kissing, honestly, but sometimes he needed to concentrate and get things done, like right now; it was pretty late and they were all by themselves inside the practice room, the others had left a long time ago, all of them exhausted. Sehyoon and the other boy decided to stay there and practice some more. Twenty or so minutes later, Byeongkwan sits on the floor and cleans the sweat forming on his forehead, he was done for the day, but Sehyoon wants to keep going. 

“Aren’t you tired?” he hears Byeongkwan’s voice, even if music is still playing in the background. The older looks at him and shakes his head. 

“Nah, I still have energy” he replied a little out of breath, the younger chuckled.

“Of course you do, you drank like 4 energy drinks before practice.” the older boy wasn’t dancing anymore, instead, he was looking at the other boy across the room. He was cross-legged and with an expression on his face that only meant that he was up to something. Then, he saw how the younger extended one of his arms towards him, just like he has done before at their fansign. Sehyoon looked at him warily, knowing that if he took Byeongkwan’s hand, he couldn’t keep practicing anymore. Byeongkwan frowned but didn’t lower his arm just yet. Sehyoon cooed internally when the younger made grabby hands at him and pouted heavily, his big shiny eyes pleading. The older sighed and came closer to the other, ‘till he was in front of him.

Byeongkwan craned his head upwards, looking at the older that was towering over him. The younger took both of Sehyoon’s hands and intertwined their fingers, Sehyoon had to bend over a little due to the height difference. “I need to keep practicing.” the older said as an excuse, he felt a little sore already but didn’t want to go back to the dorm yet.

Byeongkwan frowned ever deeper. “You’ve practiced a lot already, you need to rest too, you know?” the younger giggled cutely, and Sehyoon almost forgot how to breathe, his boy was so stunning, so cute, and so utterly caring that he couldn’t believe the younger was his, he was hella lucky. As always, he tried to protest.

“There is never such a thing as too much practice.” the older moves their hands, attempting to pull away and keep practicing some more, but the smaller boy didn’t let him, he tightens the grip he now has around Sehyoon’s wrists and doesn’t let go.

“Please, hyung.” now that Byeongkwan has used honorifics, he knows he’s seconds away from giving in. Byeongkwan looks at him with puppy eyes and even tho his hair is looking at all directions possible and his skin is sticky with sweat after practice, he still looks so beautiful and all kinds of soft in Sehyoon’s eyes. He can’t help himself but be a whipped man. “We can always come back tomorrow.” he says with a big smile on his face, Sehyoon’s willpower breaks a little. 

“I really ne-” Sehyoon is interrupted by the younger boy, he stands up abruptly and puts both arms around the taller boy’s neck. After the shock, he looks down a little and is faced with Byeongkwan’s doll-like face. 

“You work really hard, harder than most of us do,” he cards his fingers through the older’s hair, the action has Sehyoon melting on the inside. Their bodies an inch of distance away. “but now, we’re going back to the dorm, I’m gonna make us some dinner, and then, we’re going straight to bed, maybe we can watch a movie too.” the younger comes even closer and kissed the corner of Sehyoon’s lips, sweet and quick. “What do you say, hyung?” the smaller boy is too close, too close and so beautiful that Sehyoon’s brain short-circuits for a little while. He’s open-mouthed and probably he looks kind of dumb, but the smile on Byeongkwan’s face is so sweet and loving that he thinks it doesn’t matter too much. The older nods eagerly and this time, he kisses Byeongkwan on the lips, the younger chuckles but kisses him back right after that. 

He’s so thankful that he has someone like Byeongkwan in his life, for others the younger boy may seem spoiled and maybe a little greedy, but Sehyoon knows that if Byeongkwan asks for a lot, he also gives a lot. He takes good care of the older, and even if he asks for something, that thing will benefit Sehyoon in some way. He loves the boy so much that granting his wishes doesn’t bother him at all, he does them happily. He’s so stupidly in love that if the younger boy ever asked him to kiss him in public, he will do it, no questions asked. 

The other members can whine and protest if they want to, but he won’t treat his boyfriend differently just ‘cause they think he’s spoiling him, and what if he was? there’s nothing wrong with it. It isn’t like Byeongkwan doesn’t return the gesture, ‘cause he does.

The younger pulls away for a moment and smiles at him, takes Sehyoon’s arms and puts them around his waist. The older smiles. “Can you cook some ramen?” Byeongkwan chuckles soundly but nods anyway. 

“Whatever you want.” They take their belongings and head back to the dorm. There’s nothing Sehyoon wouldn’t do for the younger, ‘cause he knows Byeongkwan would do the same for him, without a single doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Horrible? Laughable? Good? Let me know with kudos or in the comments. Now I’m gonna start with that other fic I’ve promised that anon I’d write, it’s smut again!!!!! so if you’re interested in bttm/Sehyoon, stay tunned. Love you guys :)


End file.
